We will Never be Friends
by Silent Illusion
Summary: Hi! This is my first ever Fanfiction/AU and I really hope you like it! In this AU Betty is in the Ghoulies that live on the Northside and Jughead is still with the Serpents. Most of the story will be written from the perspective of Betty but if it changes, I'll make sure to make it clear. Please leave any suggestions and opinions in the comments. Id love to know what you think! :)
1. Chapter 1

Everyone is always searching for a way to be better than everyone else. There is no better way to put it. There is always some part of someone who was certain they are able to do something better than the next. That has never been an issue for me. I'm a head cheerleader on Riverdale's famous cheer team and I started up Riverdale High's very own school newspaper, the Blue and Gold. I have always had a reputation around school, and with that reputation came a whole new status.

I guess I had my father to thank for my reputation. My father, Hal Cooper, was the leader of the Ghoulies, the gang on the North Side of Riverdale. I guess I was kind of a Ghoulie Princess and that came with some major perks. No one ever argued with me and I never had the issue of conflict. Ever. People either followed me, or stayed well out of my way. I guess sometimes it was weird to be feared but it made getting around the school a lot easier. And I had no interest in anything they were doing anyway. All that I cared about were my friends, my grades and the Blue and Gold

There was only one other gang in Riverdale and they were the South Side Serpents. The Ghoulies arch enemies. All the Serpents went to South Side High though so that wasn't really an issue for me.

My first day back started off pretty well. I met up with my best friends Kevin Keller, Veronica Lodge and her boyfriend, Archie Andrews. As for me, I wasn't interested in anyone currently. My father wouldn't approve of anyone outside of the Ghoulies and I was too busy keeping up my grades and working on the Blue and Gold, our school newsletter, to be worrying about boys. Veronica had told me about how there were some new kids joining our school tomorrow and that she needed a hand with introductions.

"It would only be before school to hand out their timetables and maps of the school. And you never know, you might find yourself a guy" Veronica said, winking at me.

"You know better than anyone how I feel about dating! And I guarantee my dad would never, ever approve, but sure, I'll definitely be there!"

It wasn't long before class and the day ran smoothly after that. I had already read my textbooks for most of the classes so the day seemed to whizz by! Before long, it was the end of the day and we were all packing up, ready to go home when the school intercom started up, Principal Weatherbee's words just understandable through the static.

"Attention Students. I have an announcement to make. Due to the recent Jingle Jangle outbreak at on the South Side, South Side High has officially closed down until further notice. Because of this, as of tomorrow, all students previously attending South Side High will be sent here."

That was all I could hear before the classroom erupted, everyone with the same thoughts. The Serpents were coming to Riverdale High, tomorrow. This was not ok. That meant war. Big time.

As soon as I got home, I called V. "She picked up on the first ring.

"Did you hear?" I asked, barely able to get the words out.

"B, I'm the schools gossip queen. Of course I've heard! And this is going to be bad. Very bad. We can't have their filthy scum in our school. Can't they just wait until their school opens up again?"

"That would take time but I agree. We don't want them here! Surely there is some way to send them back?!"

"Have you asked your dad yet?"

"No. I'll go ask him now. I'll let you know what he says."

"Don't stress B. We will work this out and get rid of them. Until then, we just need to stay as far away from them as we can"

We said a quick good bye before I hung up. It was time to find my dad.

He came home later, apologising for his late-ness saying he was kept up at a Ghoulie meeting.

"Dad, can we talk?" I ask, hesitantly.

"If it's about those filthy Serpents then I already know. And trust me, I'm not happy about it." He replied, a look of anger shadowing his face.

"Do they have to stay, daddy? Can't they just wait until their school starts back up again? I mean, what am I meant to do at school?!"

"I know Honey; it's going to be hard. I tried looking at every option with Sherriff Keller but this was the only way. And you should be fine. I've made sure that Malachai will be keeping an eye out for you. Just stay away from them as much as you can. Especially that Jughead boy. He will just bring you trouble."

And like that, dad left to go to his study again. I knew about Jughead, he was the Serpents leader's son and a force to be reckoned with. I wanted nothing to do with that boy and I was going to do anything possible to get as far away from him as humanely possible.

As I lay down in bed that night, I thought about the last time we had issues with the South Side. We hadn't had conflict with them in almost 10 years. In fact, I had almost forgotten completely about them. I decided that in the morning, I would find out as much as I could about the Serpents to make sure I was prepared for their arrival.

Tomorrow was going to be a big day…


	2. Chapter 2

I had been awake for not even 5 seconds and already I knew it would be a long day. I was not only going to have to put up with the South Side scum but yet welcome them to the school. I had promised V I would be there but maybe she would let me out of it? Only one way to check. I picked up my phone to text her but she got there first.

'Betty. You promised. No getting out of this. I need the help. See you at school! Xx'

It was like she could tell what I was planning. That's how well we knew each other. But I knew I had to help her.

After I had finished breakfast, I went outside to start walking to school but my path was blocked. Malachai. Malachai and I had never really been close but he was my dad's right hand man which made our encounters frequent.

"Betty my dear! I'm escorting you to school today. Your dads orders" he said, the mockery in his voice clear as day.

I glared at him.

"To hell I am. I don't need a body guard. Piss off Malachai!"

"Its only to make sure you are safe. And im not your body guard, I'm just here on your dads orders."

He opened the door of his car and smirked at me. Like that was the only reason. Another reason I hate Malachai is that he won't give up. Ever since we were kids he has been trying to date me and my father is more than happy with it. But no way would I ever consider letting him date me. Ever.

But still, I got in his car and suffered the 10 minute drive to school.

As soon as we got there I rushed inside to help V set up.

"And so the beautiful blond princess arrives to help her friend before the flood of South Side scum invade our great halls!"

Same old V, always dramatizing everything. Archie gives me a quick nod before going to get another box of school maps.

"Hey V. Prepared to stop me from strangling those vermin? Because I'm going to need it!"

"Of course I am Betty. You wont have a thing to-"

She got cut off by the sound of laughter and commotion coming through the school doors. Only one group of people could make such an enterance. Those filthy serpents were here

Leading the group of idiots was of course Jughead Jones. And boy did he not look happy to be here. Behind him were the likes of Toni Topaz, Sweet Pea and Fangs, Jones' three henchmen. And behind them? Every other South Side simpleton that were until this point, school-less. I could do nothing but glare as these parasites filled our halls, invaded our school. And to top it all off, Jones walks up to me, thinking he can do what he wants.

"Hey Cooper. What's new?"

Yeah. That's right. He has the audacity to come to me and speak to my face. To say I was angry was only just skimming the surface.

"Nothing that concerns you Jones. Let me make something clear to you real quick. I run this school. The people here listen to me. So you and your little friends here can forget about getting comfy because my dad is going to get you all out of here, mark my word"

Before he had a chance to reply, Veronica thrust out the maps and started speaking but icouldnt hear a word. I was fuming. Luckily Kevin came and pulled me out of there and to our first class.

After what felt like forever, it was lunch time. I met my friends in our usual spot in the school lounge. Veronica, Archie and Kevin were already there and from what it seemed, only Archie saw me walk in as Veronica and Kevin were gossiping away.

"I know he is a serpent and stuff but did you see him? He can't be single! Do you think he might be gay?" Hope glistened in Kevins face.

No. They couldn't be talking about him, could they?

"I agree Kevin. No offence Archiekins but he was absolutely gorgeous!"

My own best friends talking about him. Openly. And gorgeous? I don't think so. Jughead was anything but gorgeous. Ok. Maybe he had hit puberty nicely but- No. I couldn't say that. Hell, he was the Serpent Prince! I was a Ghoulie! We were sworn enemies!

"I think you guys need to get your eyes checked. That or you two are delusional!"

They both jumped at the sound of my voice, their faces turning pink.

"And Kevin, he isn't gay. Sorry."

I walked out of the room, heading straight to the bathrooms. I couldn't stand to be around my friends right now. And what was wrong with me! Thinking about a serpent like that?

I shake my head, trying to get the thought out. No way. He wasn't even that good looking!

Right?


End file.
